


Our Tiny Big World

by JACKSUNFLOWER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKSUNFLOWER/pseuds/JACKSUNFLOWER
Summary: First it starts with Harry and Louis, then Marcel and William, and last but not least Edward and Lucas. All started off with one mate but then Harry wanted a gang bang and they all ended up mating each other.Did I mention there's a gang bang?





	Our Tiny Big World

**Author's Note:**

> yellow! this whole story is base on a roleplay i have been doing for 6 years. so, this is all pretty much laid out.
> 
> it's a A/B/O world, mpreg, kinky shit, but don't forget the angst and shit.

Harry buttons up his blazer and straightens it out with his hands, he took a deep breath when the reflection in the mirror shows a dress up male wearing a maroon turtleneck, navy blazer with black skinny jeans. He feels nervous just like how he felt on his wedding day with Ingrid, he doesn’t know how today's events will go.

 

Just like his wedding night with Ingrid. 

 

He’s nervous and unsure of himself if he made the right decision to ask Ingrid to be his girlfriend or to be his wife, he felt lonely and all his friends were getting married at the time. But now, he feels overwhelmed and guilty that he lied to Ingrid whenever they went to bed at night, when they would kiss he felt nothing but skin and flesh. 

 

Harry looks at his appearance to make sure he looks decent when he goes to file a divorce, he’s confident that he can give Ingrid whatever she wants from the divorce since he can be well off by himself but he knows damn well he wants full custody of their baby girl, Meadow. 

 

That won’t sit well with Ingrid and he can’t bare to be apart from Meadow at this time but she’s the only thing that he enjoyed during his time with Ingrid. 

 

In the mirror, Harry thinks he’s looking good that this isn’t affecting him at all but deep down he’s torn on the inside and all he wants is to leave with his daughter and the shame he has in him. 

 

-

  
  


Mr. Jean, Ingrid’s lawyer, lists off from the papers he’s reading. Harry is sitting on the other side of the rectangle table with his own lawyer on his right side. Ingrid is sitting across from him and she’s probably killing him in 10 different ways in her mind, she’s wearing her signature color today as if for goodluck. Harry kept his gaze on her lawyer as she goes through the settlement. 

 

“Ms. Alina will have the two story house, 2019 Jeep Wrangler, all the items in the house- not including your clothes or toileters, Mr. Styles -, and $900,000.” Mr. Jean finishes as he starts to sign off the papers before handing it to Harry’s lawyer.

 

Harry sits up a bit when his daughter name wasn’t mentioned at all, “What about Meadow? Is she going to stay with yo- Ingrid?”

 

Ingrid’s facial expression didn’t change at all, “You can have her.”

 

Her voice was distant and different from her usual tone which was high pitched. Harry didn’t expect this at all and wanted to yell at her but he kept quiet after that. It seems like Ingrid didn’t love Meadow like he did and that hurt him a little.

 

“Sign by the ‘X’ and that will conclude this meeting.” 

 

Harry nods as he took a pen from his lawyer to sign the contract that would change his life forever, again. He remembered when he was signing his wedding papers that he hesitated as he was signing it that he accidentally added another ‘r’ in his name, this time he put the right amount of ‘r’s and felt like he did something right this time. 


End file.
